In Love with Him
by Hazen Yano
Summary: In love with someone else, but only to find yourself in the hands of someone closer. Midlu one-shot! Same story as before, just that I accidently deleted! Hope you like! R&R&F&F Please!


**A little request that I found that I thought was really good! Thank you AM! I wish I knew your profile thing! Anyway! Here we go!**

**A MidLu story! Hope you like!**

**Mikey-nii: Hold up! You forgot something!**

**Me: Oh Right! Okay, so about my other story...um...Babysitting?...yeah...um...writers block with it! I don't know what to do with Loke after words! I have so far a short chapter with Cobra, but I don't know what to do after words! I'm stuck and in the need of your help! Please contact me! Whether it be through facebook, twitter, or fanfiction! I don't care but please! I'm desperate! *Starts crying uncontrollably***

**Mikey-nii: Okay, okay, I think they get the point...*Sweatdropped* Anyway, Yadi doesn't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! Hope you like!**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Lucy's POV**

The mistake I did was something unbelievable. Something I shouldn't have done, because it only made my heart weaken, and my emotion burst into flames. Not only did I blow up, but be destroyed in the matters of seconds. I hurt myself and I couldn't back myself up so that I could take charge and get to my feet once more. It was over for me. Or So I Believed.

Let me start from the beginning.

I was a young child back then, a small little girl with no clear understandings of this fair world. I had been living in Fiore, for my entire time there. It was a simple day, I had been playing with my neighbor, he was the same age as I was. We were both 9 and barely understood anything. Not of Love. Not of Life, not of anything that mattered. We were simply children that played so happily, not realizing how awe acted, affected our families.

Were the heirs to our families Mobs. Were basically gangsters. And I couldn't understand what it meant. I didn't understand s the risks, I didn't understand the fun. I didn't understand the love. I didn't understand who I really was to this group. Of course, back then I was simply to young. And didn't see the outcomes. I was always playing. I was always happy. But that was something I couldn't bare to understand.

Something in me told me to stop, and try to...but I was to Naïve back then. I didn't realize what I was feeling. This was rebellion burning up, that was still to much of a small flame to explode.

But that was back then. Like my love. You see my love was a boy in my class. His name was Natsu Dragneel. He was the most popular boy in my class. Also one of my close friends. Back then I fell in love with the goofy, and silly grin of his. The smiling face of his. The persistence that he had, everything. His happiness the joy, that emotion of wanting to protect someone. THAT is what I fell for. I loved him.

I use to have all the boys swarm around me and try to talk to me. Even though they knew that I was gang related. Even though they knew my neighborhood friend, Midnight, was always there with me, by my side. Midnight was my childhood friend and a member of the Oracion Seis Group, well known as the body guard of the Heartfilia group. Over years now.

Though, this was when I was nine, so Midnight would always try to protect me. Cobra, his cousin, would always tease us, since we always seemed together and we were always so much more friendlier to each other than to anyone else.

Cobra was the same age as us. But he would always try to make jokes about me and Midnight. I loved midnight, as a friend that is. But never as a lover. Or so I thought as a child.

Well everyday, this was my day. I would go to school, go take my seat next to Natsu, Talk a little bit. Make a few jokes. Then, when lunch time came around Midnight and I would walk to my desk, since we were also in the same class, and tell me if I wanted to go to the roof and eat with him.

Sometimes Natsu would tag along. He would always start making jokes while midnight would sleep away. I would always be happy to see him there with me, because I was always comfortable. Though he had sometime brought Cobra and Angel up with him, and the the four or five of us would sometimes go watch Races between Jet and Racer. Racer was always happy to run. And so was Jet. Levy-chan a friend of mine would always giggle at me, and tease me because I would always be holding Midnights hand. It was a habit. But around 8th grade a few things changed.

Around that time, I was realizing what these feelings were, and what I was truly feeling. My mother use to tell me:

"Always think before you take action. Because one day, the friendship you hold with others can disappear with a simple mistake, and that bond that you had will slowly weaken, and become nothing."

She had died years ago. But I still remembered very well. How she looked and how she acted.

Once I graduated, I finally understood what I had said.

The very day after graduation was something I wish I hadn't done, because something changed my heart. And made me think this way. No, I didn't regret doing it. Forget it. I'm happy I did it. Really, because it showed me my own true colors.

After graduation, I had finally confessed my feelings to the one I loved since I was a child.

"Natsu," I said to him, outside his house. I had worn something casual, as so did he. " I love you! And I was wondering if you could be my boyfriend!"

Natsu stopped, and looked at me. Lisanna was inside, but I knew that something was up. "Sorry, Lucy, I don't love you. I like someone else."

He blushed...I knew who...it was Lisanna. They were childhood friends like Midnight and myself, but I understood why. Lisanna was very smart and very pretty. But I guess, I can't say that I didn't know what I was going up against. I knew. But I needed to try, because, Natsu and I were going to different High schools.

I was going to a school funded by The Oracion Seis Group, and Natsu was going with a different school, a public school, I asked my father, but he didn't agree and I've tried everything, and so far, nothing has worked, so I wanted to confess and finish these feelings.

"Well can we still be friends at least?" I looked up to him, he showed me his grin.

"Sure!" He said. I felt sad, but I hid the sad look. I guess the bond between Natsu and me is slowly breaking, but it will stay that way, and won't repair itself anymore. Its set there. "We'll always be friends!"

Though, one day, I hope that it will become better...

When I had returned, I hadn't realized what I was reaching. I didn't realize what I had accomplished, because I simply went to my room and began to cry. A few of the men that worked with my father had come into my room to comfort me. But I was still crying.

"Who made you cry Luce?" One asked.

"Whoever made our Luce cry, I'll make sure he pays!" yelled the other.

I guess I understand what they felt, but I needed to stop them.

"Guys!" I sobbed "Please stop! I knew the results! I knew that when I confessed that I wouldn't be able to get the love I wanted. And I knew! I knew! So It's not his fault please, stop!"

I hugged the man next to me. He was one of my bodyguards. He looked over to someone else.

"Could you go over and get Midnight over here. He's the only one that could calm her down." I heard him say. but then, I had felt pressure hit my shoulder, I was knocked out.

Around an hour later, I woke up but what I didn't expect was for Midnight to be right next to me and stare at me while I was knocked out! I sat up and sat a little bit away from him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Your body guard told me you were crying, so I came over, but you were asleep, so I laid next to you until you woke up." He said plainly, of course, this was Midnight we're talking about.

"So what happened?" He asked. I told him what was going on. "I see"

"Yeah...I don't know what to do." I said.

"Well...Like your mother said, just follow your heart." He said. Yeah, I should! I mean, I can't stay stuck in the world where I only think-

My thoughts were interrupted by non other than my childhood friend...

Midnight kissed me. He gave me a small kiss. But when he separated, he took advantage of the fact that I was shocked.

I couldn't do much. But somehow, my heart told me to give in. I did. I guess my heart found something happy. Midnight had grabbed onto my face, and stayed on his knees kissing me from above. Once we separated. He stared at me.

"I guess that answered my question." He said.

I looked at him oddly. Huh?

"Well I guess I no longer have to hide it. I love you Lu~. I always have." He said. He had a smile, and I couldn't help but smile as well. He kissed me once more.

"I love you too, Midnight." I said. I've known him for so long. How can I not realize that I didn't fall in love with him. He's always protecting me.

"Love ya Lu~" We stayed kissing each other. Until, non other than Cobra and Angel came in, and saw us.

Both of us yelped. Midnight hugged me. But then Cobra stared at us. I blushed like crazy, and a small blush was on Midnight.

"What's going on?" Asked Angel, from behind. A smile covered their faces. How is this funny?

"Took you long enough!" called out Cobra. Oh my god...

"Whatever I love Lu~" Said Midnight. He hugged me tightly. I blushed into him and Breathed in his scent.

"I love you too, Midnight." I whisper to him. This wasn't a mistake.

* * *

**End!**

**Yes! I know it sucks! Sorry! I just did it! Hope you like! I'll try to make better ones next time! Sorry! **

**BTW Please message me about the "Babysitting?" Ideas! I need them!**

**Anyway! Yadi and Mikey-nii Out!**


End file.
